Mario Party: Gallery
This is the Gallery for the Mario Party series. Mario Party 3 See Mario Party 3. MP3BOX (1).PNG|Boxart MP3Aoport-2 (1).png|Daisy in Hey, Batter, Batter! Princess_Daisy_25.png|Daisy in Parasol Plummet DaisyArtwork.png|Daisy's artwork from the title screen MP3group2.png|Group image MP3group1.jpg|Group image used for the boxart aFRtWi1RdHFRV1Ex_o_mario-party-3---princess-daisy-funny-scene.jpg hdefault.jpg maresdefault.jpg Mario Party 3_Jul19 0_28_06.jpg Mario Party 3_Feb1 3_38_18.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg MP3Daisywinner.png MP3daisy.png Curtain_Call.jpg Mario-Party-3-N64-Hudson-Xtreme-Retro-6.png Mario Party 3_Jan16 6_51_18.jpg tumblr_inline_noo8v4rfyV1ru3vzi_500.png tumblr_inline_noo8vhrbu31ru3vzi_500.png $ 57 mp3.JPG|The Mario Party 3 strategy guide JP.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Daisy mp3.JPG|Daisy on one of the pages in the Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide DJ-A9JPWAAAbBo-.png|In-game model DaisyMP3portrait.png Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 5.22.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 8.06.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.32.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.08.34 PM.png DaisyMP3.png Bowser.gif|Daisy's first meeting with Bowser. Mario Party 3 Cursor de Daisy en el Puzzle Mario Party.gif Mario Party 3 Icono de Daisy en el Puzzle Mario Party.png Mario Party 3 Casilla de Daisy.png MP3 Parasol Plummet Millennium Star.jpg 120px-BacktrackMap.png|Daisy's board in the game, Backtrack. SnifitIcon MP3.png|Daisy's partner, Snifit. Mario Party 3 Turno de Daisy.png Screenshot_2018-08-14-19-55-05.png|At the end of Mario Party 3 Tumblr na0y70b6bX1qiodg3o1 500.gif Mario Party 4 See Mario Party 4. BetaCover MP4.jpg|Beta boxart MP4box.JPG|Final boxart Daisy_Art_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Artwork MP4img.png|Butterfly Blitz minigame artwork MPArt2 (1).jpg|GOOOOOOOAL!! minigame artwork MP4icon.png|Icon Daisy's vehicle.png|The vehicle used by Daisy in the 4-players minigame Mario Speedwagons MP4title.png|Title screen MP4opening.png|Opening video MP4.png MP4 Daisy.jpg mparty4-3.png|Gameplay images MP4.jpg mparty4-8.png DaisysBed princess daisy Mario party 4 gamecube.png MP4ending.png|Daisy ending MP4ending2.png MP4ending3.png DaisyPresentRoom4.png|Daisy's present room Mario-Party-4-Nintendo-Gamecube-Strategy-Guide-Players.jpg|The Mario Party 4 strategy guide Daisy MP4 card.png MarioParty4.gif Tumblr oie6rkPYfW1rrftcdo2 250.jpg|Daisy's journal (Actually a Japanese copy of Mario Party 2). Mario Party 5 See Mario Party 5. MP5BOX.PNG|Boxart MP5 Daisy.png|Artwork maxresdefault (1).jpg 250px-90987-mario-party-5-gamecube-screenshot-choose-your-characters-s.png hqfault.jpg default.jpg Mario Party 5 Daisy.jpg Nintendo-GameCube-Official-Prima-Strategy-Game-Guide-Mario-_57.jpg|The back of the Mario Party 5 strategy guide (Daisy is not on the front cover) Daisy icon MP5.png|Daisy's icon on the character select screen. Daisy Start MP5.png|Daisy's turn card in Mario Party 5. Daisy's inflate tube.png|Daisy's inner tube from the 1-vs-3 minigame 'Tube it or Lose It MP5 Manic Mallets.jpg MP5 Coney Island (1).jpg Mario Party 6 See Mario Party 6. MP6_Cover.jpg|Boxart MP6 Daisy2.png|Artwork 120px-Daisy Go Mario Party 6.png 84px-Daisy_Mario_Party_6.png 120px-DaisyPinkBooMP6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Blooper_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_OddCard_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Deep_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_Deep_6.png Daisy_MP6.jpg MP6_Daisy.jpg MP6_Daisy_2.jpg MP6.jpg Mario_Party_6_Daisy.jpg CbC4bggW8AAn6kb.jpg 5100EYVCHVL large.jpeg|The Japanese Mario Party 6 strategy guide BlooperAhoy2.png BlooperAhoy1.png CardCrazy2.png CardCrazy1.png AmpAttack1.png AmpAttack2.png YoshisRevenge2.png YoshisRevenge1.png ItCameFromtheDeep2.png ItCameFromtheDeep1.png Mario Party 7 See Mario Party 7. MP7BOX.PNG|Boxart Peach and Daisy MP7.png|Artwork Daisy_Face_7.png|Daisy mugshot Daisy_Go!_MP7.png|Daisy's turn icon 198608-mario-party-7-gamecube-screenshot-daisy-found-a-bonus-game.png Dice_Block_(Mario_Party_7).png fault.jpg MP7.jpg $ 57 mp7.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 7 strategy guide Flower Orb.JPG|Daisy and Peach's Character Orb, the Flower Orb MP7 Clock Watchers.jpg|Clock Watchers mini-game MP7 Funderwall.jpg|Funderwall Mini-Game MP7 Picture This.jpg|Picture This mini-game MP7 Real Smoothie.jpg|Real Smoothie mini-game MP7 Catchy Tunes.jpg MP7 Bumper Crop.jpg MP7 Pokey Pummel.jpg Mario Party 8 See Mario Party 8. MP8Box (1).png|Boxart Princess Daisy (Mario Party 8).png|Artwork DaisyMP8.png|Daisy turn DaisywinsMP8.png|Winning icon DaisyloseMP8.png|Losing icon BitsizeDaisyMP8.png|8-bit model Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg MP8 Daisy.jpg Mario Party 8.jpg MarioParty8DemoTitle.png|Daisy in a demo for Mario Party 8 Bowlo candy.png|Dausy after eating a Bowlo Candy Swing Kings.jpg DaisyEmblem.png|Daisy's emblem 640px-Daisy_MP8_Model.png|Daisy's Character Model 640px-MP8_Title.png|Daisy on the Title Screen 581px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Daisy's Profile Arrwork Mario Party 9 See Mario Party 9. MP9Boxart.jpg|Boxart Peach & Daisy MPA Artwork.png|Artwork Daisy Wins-MP9.png|Daisy's artwork when winning a board 120px-Daisy-BoardTurn-MP9.png|Daisy when it is her turn in Mario Party 9 Daisy-CSS-Center-MP9.png MP9 Select Daisy.png MP9 Daisy Icon.png Daisy Idle MP9.png|Daisy's in-game model Daisy_screenshot_MP_9.png Daisy1-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy2-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy MenuMP9.png MP9_Wallpaper3.jpg|Daisy in group-artwork _20161028_123512.JPG|Daisy zoomed-in Wii_MarioParty_7_scrn07_E3.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg MarioParty9.jpg Mp9febtrailer3.png Hqdefault (4).jpg Wii_MarioParty_8_scrn08_E3.jpg mario_luigi_peach_and_daisy_by_dominiquepucca-d5n821v.png MP9.jpg Pizza_Me_Mario.jpg MP9_Toad_Road_Gameplay.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 10.08.32 PM.png|Daisy's texture Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.43.46 PM.png|Daisy's character slot in Mario Party 9. TZ90tE4wU-p.jpg|Daisy and her friends winning statues of themselves. Mario Party 10 See Mario Party 10. WiiU_MarioParty10_pkg.jpg|Boxart Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork Daisy_(mugshot)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Mugshot Daisy_(ride_icon)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Ride icon maxresdefault (7).jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0162E.jpg|Daisy on the character select screen Cliffside Crisis.jpg|Daisy in Cliffside Crisis MP10.jpg|Daisy in Snake Bloke Party MP10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Ice Slide, You Slide Platform Push.jpg|Daisy in Platform Push Mario Party 10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Rapid River Race Bouncy Brawl.jpg|Daisy in Bouncy Brawl MP10 Daisy 1st.jpg Daisy MP10.jpg Mario Party Daisy.jpg WVW69jT_qhofBcI6cb.jpg WVW69i5L1CkCr62HBH.jpg WVW69iyQlzsRIFiPi3.jpg MlWA773s3Cg0mU-g7-.jpg zlCfzTbZNRwcNfjn8j.jpg WVW69iyT3I0wS0jPi4.jpg WVW69i7e_Rcq25QUVh.jpg zlCfzTbY-S8MANglnb.jpg screenshot.jpg WVW69i81yZIMZutLZZ.jpg WVW69i8IgqMZdaeo4d.jpg PrincessDonuts.jpg WVW69jCxPAEn-RBtlJ.jpg WVW69jCxZVoJjjL7HY.jpg WVW69jDXLXc6mTxBkL.jpg Capture Daisy 8.PNG GamerCat.jpg MP10 Peepa Panic.jpg|Daisy and friends in Peepa Panic MP10 Daisy Texture.png|Daisy's texture Super Mario Party See Super Mario Party Super Mario Party Cover.jpg|Boxart DaisySMP2.png|In-game model DgJv9vUUwAEaIi2.jpg|Luigi recruiting Princess Daisy DaisySMP.png 640px-SMP image6.png 640px-SMP_image7.png DksLK1sU0AUFi5p.jpeg DksLI -UcAE1GI2.jpeg DksLGLwU4AEcHwZ.jpeg DksLHzSU0AAQlZc.jpeg Dk08YOvWwAI0lLX.jpeg|Daisy's icon Mario Party-e See Mario Party-e. MarioParty-e.jpg|Box cover 180px-Daisycard.PNG|Daisy's Rodeo! card Tumblr ol6pozb69x1rrftcdo1 500.gif|Daisy's Rodeo! minigame 263592-mario-party-e-game-boy-advance-screenshot-daisy-s-rodeo.png MPEPrincessDaisySprite.png|In-game model Mario Party DS See Mario Party DS. MPDSNA.jpg|Boxart 300px-DaisyMP6.png|Artwork Daisy_Select_MPDS.png|Daisy's icon from the character selection screen MPDS_Daisy_icon.png|Character select icon Daisy_Mugshot_MPDS.png|Minigame icon Daisy2.gif|Party mode icon Daisy1.gif|Daisy turn icon DaisyMPDS.png|Daisy's in-game model ABadge6.png|The badge awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy Party_ds.png|The trophy awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy 415682-mario-party-ds-nintendo-ds-screenshot-title-screen.png|The game's title screen Screenshot_20170731-191140_1.jpg|Daisy in the game's opening 180px-MPDS_Jailed_Intro.png Mpds_screenshot_2.jpg Mpdsscreen2.jpg Mario_Party_DS_48_32216.png|Daisy in the game's ending MPDS.jpg 180px-Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png FastFoodFrenzy.png Mario_Party_DS_-_Step_It_Up.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Step It Up Mario_Party_DS_-_Battle_Cup.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Battle Cup Mario_Party_DS_-_Score_Scuffle.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Score Scuffle Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Boss Bash MarioPartyDSdaisy.PNG Mario Party: Island Tour See Mario Party: Island Tour. Box_NA_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour (1).png|Boxart Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork DaisyMP6 (1).png|Second artwork Daisy_MPIT.png|Daisy box-artwork Daisy_and_toad_mpit.png|Daisy and Toad box-artwork DaisyMPIT_icon.png|Daisy CSS icon Daisy_(Mugshot)_-_MPIT.png|Daisy Icon Daisy_(Head)_-_MPIT.png|Daisy Map Icon DaisyMPIT.png|Daisy in-game Model Bubble Daisy.png|Bubble Daisy in-game model CI7_3DS_MarioPartyIslandTour_Screenshots_TopScreens_enGB_13.png mpitcharacters2.png MPIT.PNG MPIT.jpg BubbleClone.jpg mpitcharacters.png Rocket_Road_Ending.png NoA_Press_Screenshot7_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png 1MP11.png|Daisy and friends in the intro to Mario Party: Island Tour 1MP12.png|Daisy with Luigi in the intro for Mario Party: Island Tour 1MP13.png MP10.png 1mp2.jpg|Daisy going against her bubble clones 1mp3.jpg 1mp.jpg HAH3.jpg|Daisy's collectable bubble HAH2.jpg HAH.jpg HUM9.jpg 1mp1.jpg DaisyEgg.jpg Mario Party: Star Rush See Mario Party: Star Rush. NA_MPSR_boxart.jpg|Boxart DaisyMainArtIcon.png|Artwork Daisy_Rosalina.jpg|Daisy and Rosalina on the box Daisy-MPSR.png|Icon mariopartystarrush3.jpg SR1.png SR2.png screenshot_9-768.jpg Daisy MPSR2.png Moidgjholudf.png|When the flowers bloom, if you walk through them, you have a chance of finding coins in them Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her.png|Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her and when she's fourth Super Star rain.jpg|When Daisy wins over than 10 stars in Balloon-Bash (Super Star Rain) Daisy waits.jpg|The wait before the anouncement of the winner Daisy in the CM.jpg|Daisy in the Character Museum Daisy winning in MS WA.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy in MS.jpg|Daisy in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy loses.jpg|Daisy loosing to a Bowser challenge Orchestra.jpg|The girls in Rhythm Recital Mpsrscreen7.png|The full character roster Daisy on the main place MPSR.jpg|Daisy on the hub world Daisy's MPSR stamp.jpg|Daisy's stamp in the Character Museum Daisy's amiibo in Mario Shuffle.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (with her amiibo) WVW69jwXz9AX42oscF.jpg|Daisy's artwork in action WVW69jwX56AjVjeai9.jpg|Daisy in the credits Daisy winning the 10 challenges.jpg|Daisy winning the 10 challenges in Coinathlon Girls' amiibo MPSR.jpg|The princesses' amiibo winning DiceBlock-Friendly.png|The Friendly Dice Block Mario Party Star Rush.jpg|Daisy's amiibo. Mario Party: The Top 100 See Mario Party: The Top 100. Daisy MP10 Large.png|Official artwork Top100EatsaPizza.jpg|Daisy & Rosalina VS. Mario & Waluigi in Eatsa Pizza GOOOOOOOAL!!.jpg|Peach, Waluigi, and Daisy against Mario in GOOOOOOOAL!! Top100BalloonBusters.jpg|Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Daisy in Balloon Busters LoggerHeads.jpg|Yoshi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Mario in Logger-Heads Top100SpeedingBullets.jpg|Daisy, Mario, Waluigi, and Rosalina in Speeding Bullets Half Decathalon.jpg|Half Decathalon 200px-Top100AttheChompWash.png|link=At The Chomp Wash 250px-Top100Piranha'sPursuit.png|Piranha's Pursuit Category:Mario Party Category:Games Category:Gallery page Category:Images